Hidden Emotions and Magic
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have a way of hiding their true emotions. Bakura by acting evil and Ryou by acting happy. When these hidden emotions mix with the power of the Sennen Eye, they create an entity darker than the emotions themselves...
1. Prologue

Hello. Looks like I'm starting another fic. Don't ask what inspired me to write this. Well, I hope ya'll like it.

"speech"

'thoughts'

//Yami or Bakura to Ryou or Yugi//

/Ryou or Yugi to Yami Bakura /

Disclaimer:I don't own YGO. Never have, never will.

************************************************************************

        Ryou was running down the street to get home after school. He usually took his time getting home, but today he was in a hurry. He stopped to catch his breath. 'I need to work out more,' he thought to himself.

//You're just now noticing that? //

/Hello, Yami, how are you doing this great day? /

//What's so great about it? //

/Just look around us. It's a beautiful day. It's a nice change from all the rain we've been having. /

//That does not make this a great day. A great day will be the day that the Pharaoh died forever and I finally acquire all seven Sennen Items. // 

        After catching his breath and having that mental conversation with Bakura, Ryou started running home again.

//Why are you in such a hurry today? //

/Because dad's going to get back from Egypt today. He promised to take me bowling tonight and fishing tomorrow, just I and he like before…/

//Before what? //

/….before Mom and Grandma were killed and he started going on his trips to Egypt. /  

     Ryou felt a tear roll down his cheek as he approached his house and quickly wiped it away. He walked up the front steps, unlocked the door, and walked in. His dad apparently wasn't back just yet so he walked upstairs to his room to change out of his school uniform to the clothes he wore in Duelist Kingdom. Right after he changed, the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, Bakura residence. Dad? Where are you?" He asked the person on the other end, who was apparently his father. "Egypt? How long are you going to be there? Another month!?! I understand. We'll just have to go bowling and fishing some other time. It's alright, Dad, really, I understand. Okay. Bye." 

Ryou hung up the phone and sighed. "Oh well," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Anzu calling to say she wouldn't go out with you?" Bakura asked mockingly as he appeared outside of the Ring in spirit form.

"No, it wasn't! It couldn't have been! I haven't even asked her out!" Ryou shouted as his cheeks turned red.

"No, but you want to." Bakura pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled back.

"Oh, getting a backbone are we? It's about time. But you shouldn't be using it on me, especially when I know that you have a crush on Anzu and have had a crush on her since you moved here."

"I…I…you're right." Ryou gave in. There was no use in arguing with that when he knew it was true.

"Good. So who was it that called?" Bakura inquired.

"It was Dad. He said he couldn't make it home today. He has to stay in Egypt for at least another month." Ryou answered with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh well. Now you can ask Anzu out."

"Yeah, I guess…wait…WHAT!?! NO WAY!" Ryou yelled while blushing even more than before.

"Too late, you already said yeah."

"When?" Ryou asked.

"I think it went: 'Yeah, I guess…wait…WHAT!?! NO WAY!'" Bakura answered, imitating Ryou's voice.

"There was an 'I guess' there! Guessing isn't the same as knowing!"

"Too Bad! You are going to pick up the phone, call Anzu, and ask her out!" Bakura said in a demanding voice that Ryou knew not to go against.

"Fine, I'll ask her out! But first, can I ask you a question?"

"What!?!"

"Why are you so eager for me to go out with Anzu?" Ryou asked

"Because I'm tired of seeing you obsess over her day and night." Bakura answered. 'Besides, the sooner you go out with her, the sooner you'll realize that she's not the kind of person she seems to be.' 

"I do not obsess over her!" Ryou defended.

"You stare at her picture for hours on end, you talk about her in your sleep, and you practically worship the ground she walks on. I think that would be classified as obsessed."

"Maybe so, but I can't just call her out of nowhere and ask her out."

"Why not?"

"I just can't! Besides what if she says no?"

"Saying no isn't the worst she could do."

"Then what is?"

"She could say that she can't because she's going out with the Pharaoh.

"How is that any worse?"

"Trust me, it just is. Now pick up the phone and call her!"

With some hesitance, Ryou finally got the courage to call her. It rang twice before she answered.

"H-hello A-anzu? It's Ryou. What? ….Oh, I see. Congratulations. Have a good time. Bye."

Ryou hung up the phone with a saddened face. He felt like someone had shot a hundred bullet holes through his heart. After a few moments of silence, Bakura finally spoke up.

"What did she say?" Bakura asked.

"She has a date with Yami tonight."

"I'm not surprised. So, I'm guessing you hate Yami now."

"No, not at all. I'm happy for them."

"You're happy for them my foot, don't lie to me."

"No, I'm really happy for them. But how did you know that she was going out with Yami?"

"That is none of your concern!" Bakura yelled coldly before disappearing into the Ring.

        Ryou wasn't surprised by this, it happened all the time. Bakura could be acting like a good friend one minute and then become like an enemy the next. Whenever it had to do with Bakura's past or his emotions, he wouldn't reveal anything. Bakura never really revealed his true feelings about anything, but then again, neither did Ryou. That was one thing the two had in common: they hid their true feelings. Bakura acted like a purely evil being to hide his emotions while Ryou put on a bright smile and a cheery, friendly act to hide his. Though they had two different ways of hiding their emotions, they both still hid their emotions. Such as when Ryou's dad couldn't make it home and Anzu said that she was going out with Yami, Ryou acted as if he was perfectly content with everything, the truth was, however, he hated it. He wanted to spend time with his dad and was tired of his Dad promising to spend time with him and then cancel. He also liked Anzu a lot and wasn't really that happy about her going out with another guy, especially not Yami. Ryou had never really liked Yami that much. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't completely trust Yami. Something inside of him just didn't like nor trust Yami. Instead of dealing with these feelings, he hid them and never thought about them. The same was with Bakura. Instead of dealing with his past and emotions, he hid everything deep inside of him. Now, these hidden emotions and the magic of a Sennen Item do not go good together. When combined, they can create a whole new entity. An entity darker than the emotions and magic that formed it….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Bakura sat in his soul room thinking to himself when he sensed another presence inside of Ryou's mind. He had sensed another presence before, but the feeling was never quite this strong.  He decided to check it out.

      He opened the door to his Soul Room and walked out of it. Across from his Soul Room was Ryou's. He then turned to his left and saw a fog-like mist. Through the mist you could see the outline of a door. He walked toward it and opened it. When he did, a voice spoke.

"What are you doing in my Soul Room, Bakura?"

************************************************************************

That's it so far. I need 4 reviews to continue.


	2. Chapter 1 For Lack of Better Title

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Ankh, or Scale.

^*^

Hello. I have a few announcements to make, but first I'm going to respond to the reviews.

*^*

**PanDora – Thanks! You'll find out this chapter.**

**K-chan – Thanks! Don't worry, it won't be yaoi, but I can't promise Ryou/Anzu either. Gomen!**

**S.A.**** Bonasi – I'm glad you like it. I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews anymore and I'll _try not to put things so bluntly._**

**Sarina Fannel – Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Indigo Tantarian – Arigato! For the compliments and for letting me use Ankh/Ankhare and Scale/Senui! They'll probably make their first appearance VERY soon!**

*^*

Okay, first, I would like to thank Indigo Tantarian for allowing me to use her characters Ankh/Ankhare and Scale/Senui from her fic "Three in One Combo." This means that ya'll probably have to read "Three in One Combo" to understand a lot of this. I'd also like to say that I've raised the rating to PG-13 and thoughts will be in italics from this chapter on. Now on to the chapter!

***

"First, tell me who _you are." Bakura said to the mysterious voice._

"Why, I am only another part of you." The voice answered.

"How can that be?" Bakura asked.

"Well when you own an extra Sennen Item it doesn't go to well with hidden memories and feelings."

"What do you mean by that? Show yourself!" Bakura commanded.

"Very well," The voice replied as a figure stepped out of the shadows of the soul room to reveal someone who looked a lot like Bakura except he was slightly taller, his hair was spiked up much more, and his eyes were a lighter brown that turned red the closer they got to the pupils. 

"Who the hell are you?" Bakura asked.

"You may call me...," The person/spirit/entity paused for a moment. (A*A*F: Dun dun dun! [I just had to do that]) "....Sadiki."

"How did you get here?" Bakura asked Sadiki.

"I have been here ever since Senui sent the former spirit of the eye's soul to Anubis. You and the boy who you, I mean _we_, share a body with, Ryou have so many hidden memories and emotions that they mixed with the power of the Sennen Eye to create the ultimate being and darkness of your soul, A.K.A. Me," Sadiki paused for a moment. "Any questions, Ryou?"

Bakura turned his head towards Ryou as he walked towards them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I went into my soul room and heard you talking to someone and I decided to check it out," Ryou answered and then turned to Sadiki. "So, you're another part of me?"

"Correct." Sadiki replied.

"But if you're the darkness and I'm the light, what does that make Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Don't ask such stupid questions! _I_ am the darkness of your soul, not this idiot." Bakura said before Sadiki could answer. _Or am I? , Bakura thought to himself, __What Sadiki says makes since. I have felt another presence ever since the idiotic spirit of the Scales sent the eye's spirit's soul to Anubis. But if I'm the darkness and Ryou's the light, what does that make Sadiki? And if he's the darkness and Ryou's the light, what does that make me?_

"Forgetting that you're in my soul room and we can read you're thoughts, Bakura?" Sadiki asked, no more like 'informed.'

"Shit! I forgot about that!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Of course you did. That's an easy thing for a _baka_ like you to do." Sadiki said.

That comment made Bakura angrier than he already was. The Sennen Ring glowed as he began to speak. "I believe you are the baka here for thinking you could possibly insult _me without getting sent to the Shadow Realm!"_

"You cannot send me to the Shadow Realm, Bakura," Sadiki began, "for I am truly a part of you. I know everything about you and Ryou there is to know. I know how Ryou truly feels about Yuugiou and about how he feels about his dad. I know the _real reason why you want the Sennen Items, the reason why you hate Yuugiou, and your reason for wanting Ryou to go out with the girl Anzu."_

"I doubt that." Bakura told Sadiki.

"I can prove it." Sadiki said.

"What makes you say that?" Bakura asked.

"Because I can easily tell Ryou why you wanted him to go out with Anzu so soon." Sadiki answered.

~*~

/ Did you feel that shift in the Cosmic Balance, Scale? /

[Of course I did, idiot.]

/ We should get Ankh to do a transportation spell so we can check it out. Where is Ankh anyway? /

[That green-haired version of Mary Poppins is asleep]

/ How do you know who Mary Poppins is?]

[Don't ask.]

***

**baka**** - idiot**

That's all for this chapter. I don't know when the next update will be. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
